


History of Heartless

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Flashback, Fratricide, Gen, Knight of Ren! Reader - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, sororicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Kylo and Hux read the report of what really happened on Miranda.(Bump in rating for death/violence.2 chapters in this one.)





	1. History of Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Bump in rating for death/violence. But "choose not to use archive warnings" because the death scene isn't graphic. Still, there is some killing going down.  
2 chapters in this one.

“She needs to learn how to write a proper report.” Hux said blandly as he looked over the holopad in his hands.

“She’s not one of your soldiers, General.” Though Kylo had to admit, reading the report on his own holopad made him agree with Hux’s assessment.

The entirety of the report read: _‘The king and queen of Miranda refused to submit to the First Order. Therefore I ordered it destroyed.’_

“No, she’s one of yours. Fortunately I had some of my men accompany her. FO-2340 has excellent observational skills and knows how to write a proper report.” He flipped through some files and sent one off to Ren’s holopad. 

_You rose from your genuflect and looked at your parents. You were in neutral gray robes, your trooper assistant in civvies, and your parents were dressed with the opulence expected from rulers of a wealthy planet. They were seated on thrones, two guards flanking them and two more at the door._

_“Welcome home, dear.” You father said as he stepped down from the dais and embraced you. _

_You returned his hug, genuinely happy to finally hug your parents again. Your mother hugged you too, tighter than the one your father gave you. “I’m so happy you’re alive.” She whispered. _

_In that moment, being held by your parents, you felt loved. For a moment you forgot about everything, even Kylo. And you wanted nothing more than to stay with your parents. The feeling would not last, you realized when your mother spoke._

_ “I don’t understand, Master Skywalker said you were dead.” She was looking up at you with watery eyes. You wondered just how old you were when you grew taller than her. You would never know. She would never know either. _

_You pulled out of their embrace and shrugged. “He lied. It seems that is what Jedi do. I chose my own master, and so I was dead to him.”_

_Their smiles fade as they heard your words. “Your own master?”_

_“Supreme Leader Snoke and the Master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren himself.” _

_“The First Order?” Your father spat._

_“Yes and that is why I’m here. Word has it that a few senators from the so called New Republic have taken refuge on Miranda. Which, cannot be true, of course. My own home world would not support those charlatans.”_

_Your mother said your name gently, daring to rest a hand on your arm, “Please, the First Order is-” _

_ “Glorious.” You interrupted her, pulling away from her touch. “And you will tell all of Miranda of that glory. You will declare Mirada’s allegiance to the First Order and hand over those senators who escaped their fate.” _

_Your father took a step back from you, pulling your mother with him. “Guards!” _

_You sighed and rolled your eyes as the guards turned their weapons on you. Without a word you waved your hand, their necks snapping. “I will not tell you again. Submit to the First Order and you may live.”_


	2. I'll Write the Eulogy for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the Royal Family of Miranda.

_“Miranda will never bow to the First Order!” Your father declared, though he cowered before you._

_“No?” You snapped and the trooper behind you opened the doors, armored Stromtroopers leading in a group of nobles. _

_“My siblings, correct?” You asked, though knew the truth, as you walked up to the three. Two women and a man. _

_You stopped in front of one, she looked so much like you. You smiled sweetly at her and held her chin to force her to look you in the eyes. “Little sister, do you remember me? You were three, and I four, when our parents abandoned me.” _

_She swallowed thickly, “I… vaguely.” _

_You released her and looked at the other two. “And you? Did you even know of me?” _

_The middle woman only cried and ran to hide behind your parents. Your brother, a young man really, squared his shoulders and walked up to you “Though Sulee and I never knew you, we mourned you when Master Skywalker told us of your death.” _

_“So, you didn’t even know of me until you learned I was''dead ``?'' _

_He was silent. _

_“Tell me, who inherits the throne when mother and father die?” _

_Sulee cried out loud. Your parents shouted your name. Your brother actually grabbed the lapels on your robe. “You can’t!” _

_His neck snapped. Everyone screamed. _

_“So not him.” You smoothed the wrinkles on your clothes. “Hand over the senators and surrender to the First Order.” _

_“We will not.” You sister stuttered out between sobs as she kneeled next to your brother’s body._

_“Oh Kyla. I wish you hadn’t said that. I do have fond memories of you.” You snapped again, a trooper running over to hand you a holopad, which you then handed to your sister._

_“My niece and nephew really are cute. I would have preferred to let them live.” _

_“Don’t hurt them!” Kyla yelled over the screams of the rest of the family. _

_Sulee actually ran away from your parents to you, it seemed she loved the children more than she valued her life. She had a blaster aimed at you and fired without hesitation, good for her. You deflected the blaster fire with the Force and smiled before her neck too snapped and her body crumpled next to your last living sibling. _

_Kyla was in hysterics, kneeling over the bodies of your siblings, and begging you not to kill her children. You kneeled down, “Don’t worry, the children will not suffer because of your mistake.” That was the only consolation you would give before killing someone._

_Lightsaber in hand, you stepped over the bodies of your siblings and walked towards your parents. Red heat ignited from your saber as you ended your father’s life. _

_“Why?” You mother cried._

_“Because I love you.” _

_ She too died by the blade._

_“Have you found the senators?” _

_“No ma’am.”_

_“Bring the children.” _

_You stared at the planet from your battle cruiser. “Destroy it.” _

_You watched the planet explode with glee before ordering the ship to lightspeed._


End file.
